Pinkie Pie and Me
by Alan Davis
Summary: Pinkie Pie and her new owner work on their relationship while having fun on the way.


She jumped out and ran out to the dining room. But my cat was there and wanted to devour her due to her smelling like cotton candy. I got worried and scared the cat away. I asked, "Pinkie Pie why did you run off like that?" She replied that she was tired of being on my dresser.

I tried to convince her to return back and i will always treat her well. She refuted the offer and decided to see what was out there in the big old world. I warned her that things other than cats would want to be after her. She scuffed at the statement and declared herself invincible.

I sighed. "For crying out loud Pinkie Pie why did you just tell me so?" She replied, "I thought you would be upset and throw me away" I picked her up in my hands and decided to head outside to see what's up.

Pinkie Pinkamena Diane Pie got really excited about us going outside to see what there is to do in Dayton. She was hoping up and down in my leather coat pocket singing "Cupcakes"; it's her theme song. Just before I could put on my gloves she wonders where we are going. I paused and said that is a good question.

I looked up on the net to see what sites are there to do in Dayton; College campuses, parks, movies. I figured that seeing a movie would be nice. I told her movies. She first frowned and then jumped out on my keyboard to see what was playing.

"I want to see a good horror film if you not going to take me out for some fresh air." I yelped. Yes I know I yelped because I know she would force me to see some scary ass movie just in spite of not coming up with something creative to see. "Kay. Okay. What do you want to see outside?" "A bakery! Like suger cube corner!" "Hmmmmm Okay. Let's see if there is one up the street"

Before I was about to leave some of my other anime figures got pissed because i was always focused on Pinkie and not them. They started to call me a non-laid otaku and other bad names. I told them that tomorrow I would take them with me to see something special. They calmed down and were happy. Pinkie gave them a raspberry and went back into my leather jacket.

Went I closed the garage door, Pinkie started humming winter wrap up and I wondered why. "Because I saw a snow flake, silly!" I did not noticed until we got down the drive way that small snowflakes were starting to fall. I was glad I had my gloves with me to keep me warm. So on the walk a couple of blocks up the street, Pinkie was wondering what flavors to chow on.

She asked if there was triple Decker fudge with sprinkles, whip cream and other commodities. I said that this will be our first time going up there. She pouted and said that I should really get out more.

We had to wait at a cross walk at the end of the sidewalk. A stranger walked right next to me and asked me a question. "Hey there stranger, what's with the pink hair sticking out of your pocket?" I gasped as I saw Pinkie Pie's tail twitching for some weird reason.

"Um it's for my little sister. I'm Taking this to her birthday party." I pulled out Pinkie Pie and she froze up back in her figurine form. The guy smiled and said "OH SHIT SON! MY LITTLE PONY FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC?" "Uh yeah. That show for little girls? She has fallen in love with it." "Nice son, nice. Tell her I said happy birthday! Brohoof!" I "brofisted" the stranger and said sure I would. He walked away whistling the theme to the show. When I was down the corner opposite of him, Pinkie Pie returned back alive and I breathed a sigh of relief. "Pinkie that was a close call! Be more carefully okay?" "Okie Dokie Lokie..." She pouted at me again. I am concerned that if anyone else where to find out about this magical like pony figurine, I think that someone would do weird experiments on it and stuff.

When we finally reached the bakery, her eyes beamed with stars of the night sky. For me I did not feel as excited due to it being on a neighborhood corner. But hey beggars can't be choosers right? So I walked in the bakery and they had a decent variety of cakes, cookies and other known confections. The baker noticed Pinkie Pie galloping around the store with her tiny self around the giant sized cakes. I panicked and thought it was all over. "Oh you have one of those as well? Hah small world Am I right?" "Uh yeah! Wow if you know about this who do you have as a figurine?" The baker took me around to the back to show me Mr. and Ms. Cake stirring up the batter with Mr. Cake on the bottom supporting Ms Cake on the top. "Oh my! We have a guest! Mr. Cake would you please get the customer our buyers guide?" "Yes dear!" he replied in a polite and rushed manner. I first was amazed at the two of the little ponies working hard away at the recipes and amazed by how much more was in the guide then in shop. "We keep the special orders exclusively in our catalog. We then order our ingredients from a third party, then take the items and make an order." The Baker took his hand on my shoulder as he explained. I was inquired by the selection and decided to place an order.

I decided to order, what else...cupcakes; however they had about several to choose from. First batch were Halloween themed with tombstones, ghosts with white frosting and black chips for the eyes layered on the top with black licorice for the branches and orange/green frosting for the ground on top of the cakes. I thought that this would make Pinkie Pinkamena Diane Pie a bit scarred of the ghostly atmosphere that the cupcakes could give her from that small perspective. The next set looked like happy valentine decorations with red, white, and pink hearts on the same colored hue of Pinkie. Thought this would be cool to let her know she is loved, but it is winter time i am sure she is expecting something around this season. Then it hit me. I saw this last batch with cookie Christmas trees, cotton candy red and green ornaments and Christmas candy canes in each cupcake. I thought that this would be perfect. Christmas cupcakes for not just Pinkie, but some of the other ponies I have in my possession.

"I would like the Christmas theme cupcakes please." "Mr. Cake, would you please get the gentleman an order form?" The little yellow pony bowed his head in agreement of the request of Ms. Cake. He had a wooden ladle in his mouth from placing chocolate chips on this white frosted wedding cake set for another order. "Here ya go. Just put your name and other information and we will send you the bill in the mail." I chucked at his cute attempts of pushing a pen towards the white piece of paper. I thanked the Cakes and the chef for the ordeal and told Pinkie it was time to go. "Awww. Can I just jump in the batter one more time? Pretty please?" "Sure why the heck not? Is that okay with you mr chef?" He smiled and said it was more then alright for her to prance in the cake batter to her hearts content. At the sound of approval she squeed. Yes I said it squeed; who know ponies could squee right? There she went and did a backstroke into the batter for the next five minutes. After that, I took a paper towel, wiped her off and we left out the door to see what else for the day we could see together.

"Ahhhh... Nothing like a cake batter bath to get the old mane flowing." Pinkie Pie was in my pocket combing her hair back into its zany hair style. I look down at my jacket with a big grin knowing that i satisfied her quench for adventure. "So I guess this means you can calm down right? No more wanting to go outside for a while?" "Are you loco in the coco? Go back into that dark room, with no lights on and your cat clawing at my hair so much? Thanks but no thanks mister! I want more." I had a disappointed and confused look on my face. "More?" "MOAR!..." A group of people who were sitting at a bus stop looked at me funny as I was walking by. Man was I nervous as hell. "Oh hahahha. Just my cellphone ringtone. I have it set to more as its tone!" I smiled with teeth in tow. One shakes his head in disbelief and another woman chuckled. As I was a couple of blocks down the street Pinkie poked her head out of my leather jacket pocket. "Whoops...I want more sunshine, silly." "Sigh, pinkie pie, you are such a loudmouth for your size. Silly."

Pinkie Pie chuckled at my statement and whistled cupcakes while i was looking at my Samsung trying to figure out if i should call 411 for things to do in Dayton. All of a sudden the phone started to vibrate and on the caller id was Tony Torres or the Botosai I like to call him. I flipped open my cellphone and answered. "Mushi Mushi Biotch!" "Hey you grr chao flippin bastard. Where is mah shipment of anime figurine girls at?" "They are at home and pissed off at me. LOLOLOLOLOL." "Trent, what did you do? Do I have to come on a plane from Seattle to kick your ass?" "Lols. U mad braw? Anyway how are you doing today man?" "Oh I am doing fine just having to iron out a scuffle between Octavia and Vinyl Scratch. Both are upset because they want me to choose who is the better musician in the group." said Tony as I found a bench to side down at near a street towards a bridge. "Hmmm, so Octavia plays the violin and Vinyl on turntables? Man that sounds like a bad ass kick ass combination!" "I know man. But one day while they were practicing for a small concert for the other anime figurines, one of them messed up and I could not tell whose fault it was due to the music playing. They both threw down the equipment I bought them and tried to get Kagome, Ryoko, plus some of the DC superherorines to side with them. It's a hell of a mess." "Sigh, I feel ya man Pinkie Pie almost ran away-" Pinkie Pie jumped on my shoulder and looked at me with a serious look on her face. "So my sister is having trouble? Give me the phone T, I got this..." Oh boy here we go.

"Hey Terminator! How's it going?" smiled Pinkie Pie as she was on the top of bench on her hind legs holding the phone to her ear. Now let's keep in mind this is a little pony we have here; how in the world does she have that much strength? "Doing good Pinkie! How is that chao ass treating you?" "Oh he just tried to hold me against my will for too long. Isn't that right T-bag?" Sigh. I hate that nick name that she gives me. It occurred one day when Botosai and I were online playing Modern Warfare 2. He has his equipment set up named after Vinyl and I named a set after Rainbow Dash, hence a light arsenal for getting frags of the opponents online. Pinkie saw that and pouted as usual at the sight of not having me name a weapons set after her. What can you expect from a guy who loves speed and is inspired by Sonic and Rainbow Dash; it's a different kind of love you know? Anyway, I was not feeling too well with a runny nose that day due to it being too cold and such. When I sneezed on the headset as I was trash talking with Tony, he asked why not I get something to drink and I thought that was not a bad idea. I went to the covert in the kitchen and pulled out some hot tea. Meanwhile, Pinkie Pie took over for me while I was waiting for the water to get out of the microwave. She managed to get 10 kills while I was in the kitchen for five minutes. Wow. Just wow. When I sat back down in front of the big screen tv with my tea and picked up the headset. Tony asked what I was drinking and told him I had a T-bag with sugar, honey and vanilla thrown in there for good measure. Pinkie said that T-bag was a good idea. I said it was a marvelous invention from China. She nodded her head in disagreement. "T-bag is your new nick name for not being a mr nicey pants!" I head some crashing on the other side of the headset and heard a big whale of laughter. Tony was busting a gut over this and I face palmed for walking into that one. Apparently while I was in the kitchen, Pinkie told Tony about me not naming a weapon set after her. He suggested to get back at me with a nick name. Sigh. God has weird sense of humor doesn't he?

"Didn't I say not to call me that nickname and instead Neon San?" I said in an annoyed tone. "Tee Hee. I still have not reached my quota on revenge for that day! Besides, Neon San makes you sound like a very bad otaku wanna be." I heard Tony bust out in laughter from her quote. "Ahh man, I love it when you too go at it. So Pinkie Pie whats up? I heard you interrupt Trent so quickly. Want me to send you some cupcakes?" "Nahh. I overheard him placing an order for Twilight, Fluttershy and myself at the bakery. If you could can you see if Octavia has a sec to talk?" "Sure. I got no problem with that. I was hoping that someone could help her calm down. Hey Octavia! Its Pinkie. She wants to chat with you. Just a sec Pinkie, she is now just gotten out of the sink from her bath yet." Pinkie was overjoyed with knowing that she will be able to talk to her sister. They rarely talk from time to time due to Octavia being on tour and "on tour" I mean by being shipped in the mail to other bronies who know of her magical talents. She usually doesn't like to travel in small brown boxes, but she makes up for it by practicing residuals. Some of the post office workers from what I hear get paranoid thinking that they her music when it's just Octavia playing away on her violin. There has been some times when we got some bad obsessed bronies who can't learn to respect Octavia's space. Though Pinkie, Tony and I would worry, she would be able to get out of harm's way every time. Octavia is one of the most resourceful ponies I have ever met. I overheard Octavia picking up the phone on her side. "Hello? This is Octavia Pie, musical extraordinaire and genius. I am current booked for the next 4 weeks but I am glad to be of assistance to serve your listening needs with a sample. How can I help you?" "Sheesh, sis! That sure is a mouthful!" said Pinkie with her tongue out. "Huh? Pinkie! Is that you?" "No it's a chicken! Buckawww!" "I am sorry about that I only heard that someone was on the phone for me. I have Beethoven blaring in the bathroom. How are you doing in Ohio? Is the weather nice? Is Trenton treating you well?" "Well T-ba- I mean Neon is keeping me in high spirits. Speaking of which, I heard that you and Vinyl are not hitting it off well. What is the problem sis?" "Vinyl and I are not speaking to each other anymore." "How come, Octavia?" "Well, she thinks that I have messed her up on our collaboration project. She started to become a little bit demanding of me being here to put in some effort into our album and concert series. She wants to go on tour with me. However, I have a very and I mean very high demand from all of our pony fans. It's hard for me to balance out time for her; both personal and professional. I also think she is upset because no one has requested her services yet. I told her that Tony is doing his absolute best to advertise our behalf. She assumes that Tony favors me more over her! Preposterous! I love her like an adopted sister! How could she think of such a thing?" Pinkie and I started to her some sniffling from Octavia. We both frowned at each other and sat there for a few seconds trying to figure out how to calm her down. Then I saw a smirk on Pinkie Pie's face. "Hey Octavia, you know what this calls for?" "Let me guess. 'A party!' Way to be sensitive in my time of need sis!" "No I want to sing you a song." I face palmed or facehoofed as the Brony Community puts it. I was signaling for Pinkie to give me the phone to stop from embarrassing herself. She gave me the look. The look that is on a female no matter what species, dimension, nor size she is: The look that says "touch me you die in hell fire" look. Put my hands up in the air to signal I won't mess with her and I decided to see what she was going to sing. She looked back at the phone with some disgust in her face due to me interfering with sisterly bond. "I have been working on this song for a while now. I want you just to listen okay?" "Okay." said Octavia as she stopped sniffling from the situation. Now I don't know who she does it but when Pinkie sings she has the ability to accompany background music with her. I am still dumbfounded to this day as to how she warps reality for her size. So the music starts up and I hear these lyrics from Pinkie.

"My name is Pinkie Pie, (Hello!)

And I am here to say, (How ya doin?)

I'm gonna make you smile,

And I will brighten up your day!

It doesn't matter now, (What's up?)

If you are sad or blue, (Howdy!)

'Cuz cheering up my friends

Is just what Pinkie's here to do!

'Cuz I love to make you smile, smile, smile!

Yes I do!

It fills my heart with sunshine all the while!

Yes it does!

'Cuz all I really need's a smile, smile, smile!

From these happy friends of mine!

I like to see you grin! (Awesome!)

I love to see you beam! (Rock on!)

The corners of your mouth turned up

Is always Pinkie's dream! (Hoof bump!)

But if you're kind of worried,

And your face is made of frown,

I'll work your heart and do my best

To turn that sad frown upside down!

'Cuz I love to make you grin, grin, grin!

Yes I do!

Busted out from ear to ear,

Let it begin!

Just give me a joyful grin, grin, grin!

And you fill me with good cheer!

It's true, some days are dark and lonely,

And maybe you feel sad

But Pinkie will be there to show you that it isn't that bad!

There is one thing that makes me happy

And makes my whole life worthwhile,

And that's when I talk to my friends and get them to smile!

I really am so happy!

Your smile fills me with glee!

I give a smile, I get a smile,

And that's so special to me!

'Cuz I love to see you beam, beam, beam!

Yes I do!

Tell me what more can I say to make you see

That I do!

It makes me happy when you beam, beam, beam!

Yes, it always makes my day!

Come on everypony, smile, smile smile!

Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine!

All I really need's a smile, smile, smile!

From these happy friends of mine!

Come on everypony, smile, smile, smile!

Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine!

All I really need's a smile, smile, smile!

From these happy friends of mine!

That's the perfect gift for me!

(Come on everypony, smile, smile, smile!)

It's a smile as wide as a mile!

(Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine!)

To make me happy as can be!

(All I really need's a smile, smile, smile!)

(From these happy friends of...)

Smile! Smile! Smile! Smile! Smile!

Come on and smile!

(Smile!)

Come on and smile

Come on and smile

Come on and smile."

I was impressed with Pinkie's song and her way of cheering up anyone in a time of need. Now what I heard from Tony is that all the figurines started to get around Vinyl and Octavia while Pinkie was singing. They all were surprisingly holding lighters while Tony's Iphone was on speaker; he even joined in on the micro concert. On my side I thought I saw people dancing in coordination to the music, but it was just a small Christmas parade going down another street. I almost did a double take and freaked out. Thank God that Pinkie is not that powerful.

When Pinkie was done, I clapped, quietly but, clapped for her. She did a bow to me and to the phone. Everyone else on their side was happy and cheering for an encore. Pinkie went to inhale her lungs and go for another song. I put my finger on her lip and told her not to get carried away. She nodded with agreement that one performance was enough to get the message across. But she bit me because I put too much pressure on her mouth and had my finger there for too long. It makes her uncomfortable when I do that. Still have the little battle scar to this day. "So, sis. Do you have a smile on your face?" said Pinkie with a gleam in her eyes. "I have more than that, Tears. I have tears of joy due to you motivating everyone her to bringing us together. Thank you Pinkie Pie." "Hey no problem sis. If you ever need another smile, you know who to call okay?" "Mmmhmm. Vinyl says hi and thanks for the inspiration. She said that she has decided to wait on me to be done this month to start up working on the project again!" "That's spectacular! Tell her I said hi and I look forward to her next cd!" "I will! Love you Sister!" "Love ya back! Buckaawww!" As I took the phone back from Pinkie, she hopped back into my leather jacket pocket with a bit of exhaustion in her posture. "Whew. Man performing that power of reality warping tires me out!" She collapsed in my pocket and went to take a nap. Tony got back on his iphone to say good bye. "Yo man, Trent, thanks for the help! I can finally get some sleep again without all the damn arguing." "Lols. No prob man. Will you be on Xbox live tonight?" "Sure man, make sure you got Pinkie there to cheer us both on!" "Kay man. Will do. Kay man peace out." "Kay talk to ya then." As I got up off the bench, I figure I would treat Pinkie Pie to a movie. Not a scary move hopefully but whatever she wants to watch. I waited at the bus stop a mile across the bridge hoping to get there at a decent time.

When the bus pulled up I reached in my right coat pocket to pick up the dollar and seventy five cents it takes to get on the bus. Apparently I left the money in the same pocket where Pinkie Pie was sleeping. She had the 3 quarters in a stack like pillows and the dollar as a blanket. As soon as I pulled it away from her, she got agitated. "Hey! What gives? I was sleeping with that 1956 limited edition George Washington dollar bill! Give me back my piece of history so I can have sweet dreams of the American Revolution!" Okay, how does she even …you know what? I think I will stop asking questions about her knowledge about American human history; maybe she is just that smart. The bus driver wondered what that noise was as I said hi. I told him that my phone has a funny ring tone. He chuckled and said that his generation never had phones of that nature until the mid-90's. I replied with a laugh and said times do change so much and told him thank you as I took a seat in the back section of the bus. I wanted to make sure no one sees me as I explain to Pinkie to stay quiet while out in public. "Pinkie…I am sorry for waking you but please keep it quiet. I don't want anyone else getting curious." I whispered as I pretended to be asleep with my mouth open. She popped out from the side of my sleeve and whispered back her grumpiness. "You are just a meanie who wants to keep me to yourself!" She stuck out her tongue and went back into my coat pocket. When I tried to console her with my index finger she growled at me. Sigh. I think I should consider getting another pony to chill with. Maybe Twilight or Fluttershy would like to go outside and experience life without having to hear constant fussing and bickering. As soon as I sighed, Pinkie poked back outside of my pocket and apologized about her behavior. She just likes to get her sleep that is all. Sometimes I forget how much human like she can be. I told her it was all good and she giggled. "You are one of my favorite owners, Trenton. I keep forgetting how much of a good friend you are to me. When we get to the theater I want cookies dough ice cream with sprinkles." She closed her eyes and smile, then went back into my coat pocket and hummed the "my little pony" theme. You can't stay mad at that pink one. Too much love for her. As soon as I was about to close my eyes for a nap my phone vibrated with a picture message. It was another picture of Fluttershy waving quickly and smiling big. I smiled at the sight of her happiness. I got another picture message after that, she was posing in a serious like way with a beautiful green and pink saddle with feathers in her hair. I went from a smile to a halfhearted smile. She wants me to make her a model and go on trips with Twilight as her manager. Why couldn't she just be content with being at home? God please help me. As soon as I was writing the previous sentence right there Pinkie Pie giggled. Sigh.


End file.
